


Old Time Records

by Wine_Into_Water



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/pseuds/Wine_Into_Water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always had great taste in music…even when he was only four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Time Records

John’s eyes had started to close, his head drooping, when suddenly, with no warning, the sound of a piano echoed through the house, breaking the silence that had only settled in a moment earlier. Before John had time to recognize the music, his eldest son came sliding into the living room on his sock-covered feet, his four-year-old hand clenched tight around Mary’s hairbrush as he held it up to his mouth in place of a microphone. The collar of his nightshirt was popped up and the pajama pants he was wearing when he was tucked in bed were now missing. Dean began to bounce around to the rhythm of the music as it escaped from the speakers of his record player. Flashes of his pale blue Batman underwear could be seen when he added a hip wiggle in time with the drums.

Bob Seger’s voice boomed through the house, ordering for old records to be taken off the shelf, and Dean joined in seconds later, claiming he wanted to listen to them by himself because the new music didn’t have the same soul as the old time rock n’ roll. By the time Dean had declared that he wanted to hear some blues or some funky old soul, his mother’s hairbrush had been thrown on the couch in favor of standing on the coffee table playing air guitar on a fly swatter.

John was about to warn Dean to be careful and scold him for making so much noise this late at night (he was going to wake the baby), when Dean flashed him a big smile, his head bopping from side to side, blond shaggy hair flopping around all out of control and big green eyes shining bright with happiness. Instead, John stood up and grabbed Dean’s forgotten microphone and mashed potato’d his way to Dean’s side, singing to Dean that he could call him a relic and over the hill. Dean giggled and the two continued to dance in time with the music.

“Dean and John Winchester, what are you two doing?” Mary asked sternly, her free hand placed on her hip while the other arm was holding a very awake and a very alert Sammy close to her.

Dean stilled, his head sagging down, looking at his feet. “Just dancing, Mommy.”

John put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and was about to defend their actions to his wife when she smiled and said, “And you didn’t invite me and Sammy to join in?”

Dean looked up, shock evident on his face.

”What do you say, Deano? Think they can keep up with us?”

Dean smiled and nodded excitedly as his body found the beat of the music again. “Come on, Mommy and Sammy!”

Mary held on to Sam, sitting him against her, one arm securely around his middle and the other being used as a seat for him. She swayed back and forth next to John in perfect rhythm. Dean gave Sammy his finger to grab onto and laughed when Sam started moving his hand up and down and giggling, as if he was trying to dance along with him.

John smiled as he watched his family, happy and having fun. He loved moments like this one, and it was just the beginning. He was sure they’d have a lifetime of this.


End file.
